


Tergiversation

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [449]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 17:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10168295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony makes a change and plans to come out to the team.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 07/24/2000 for the word [tergiversation](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/07/24/tergiversation).
> 
> tergiversation  
> The act of practicing evasion or of being deliberately ambiguous.  
> The act of abandoning a party or cause.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #156 Change.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Tergiversation

Tony had lots of practice with tergiversation. He knew just what verbiage to use to make everyone think he had been with a female without actually lying. Still with a glance at Gibbs, he knew it was time for a change.

They’d been dating for a few years and soon they’d be telling their friends one at a time. Still they wanted the team to see Tony as mature and responsible before they announced it to anyone in the team. That meant Tony had to let down his mask around the team. At least enough for the team to realize it was a mask and realize what he was truly capable of.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
